The Prince's Heir
by LordPocket
Summary: Slightly AU. 5th year, Sevitus, romance, humour, you name it story's got it! Voldemort's back with a new heir, Potter's scheming and Severus Snape is about to feel the full effect of paridigm shift, more than once. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Totally revamped.
1. The Sorting

**The Prince's Heir**

**Summary: **Slightly AU since it's Sevitus, but I try to stay as close to canon as possible. Stick with the story and you'll find out what I mean. Rated M just in case I decide later to insert some torture or f-bombs or something, there will be no smut...most likely. I'm not going to tell you everything that's included in the story, but I will tell you there will be a little bit of everything. And I'm open to any random suggestions.

After the Triwizard Tournament fiasco, Severus Snape finds himself shoved into the crazy lives of The Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and Potter. Something very strange is going on with Potter, and Severus is suspicious. Moreover, The Dark Lord's only been back for a few months and he's got himself a partner (uh not romantic...more..._business partner _just to clarify)! Find out what Harry Potter is planning, and it's big believe me, who the new Heir is, and Severus Snape's tortured and twisted past.

AN: Kay. So I definitely lied about the date to have this story written. Its more than one month late...uh. yeah. Im sorry. Really. I am. Ive been dying of homework. Almost literally. I will set a more realistic date for the next chappy...unknown. yeh. Thas right. UNKNOWN! Which sucks, i know, but youll hav ta deal cause i am dying of homeworkitis. Sorry guys...

BUT THANK YOU OHSOMUCH FOR ALL YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE! Definitely inspired me to not completly drop my story...yay!

Oh and i decided to veto a lot of the story and get to the plot. A lot of the pre-hogwarts stuff was crappy and unnecessary 

**Disclaimer: **Oh my GOD I wish I owned all the rights to Harry Potter. Can you imagine? No more work! No morestupid classmates! Money almost growing off trees! Amazing writing ability! ..._sigh_...

* * *

**Prologue**

Two dark figures stood in the middle of an old playground, wind whipping about their ankles and swirling their strange attire in circles, the swings squeaking from the movement of an invisible rider. 

The shorter figure spoke quietly "You're sure you want to do this?"

The taller one nodded silently. 

"I really don't think –" the smaller figure began to protest. 

"Lily. Lily, this is the best option. No one should ever know. It's too dangerous. I would love to stay and take care of him, but there is a war and we are on opposing sides and we're already walking a dangerously thin line... we would all end up killed by either the Dark Lord or the Order."

"Don't say that Sev," Lily whispered fiercely, "you aren't on their side. You're just pretending to be for the time being."

"That's irrelevant." Severus hesitated "We need to get this done as soon as possible. It is the safest option. We already discussed this; in fact it was your idea in the first place. It took forever for me to agree and now, when I've finally acquiesced, you're beginning to backtrack? No. We've spent too much time planning this out, and now we have to go through with it. Just do it quickly and remember to send the letter so that –" the words caught in his throat and he continued in a mumble "so that I'll remember everything."

"Alright. Okay. But I am sorry in advance, for any pain –"

"Don't be. I know I will probably do more damage to you and...and him, than you could ever do."

Lily sighed "Let's get this over with."

Severus nodded and moved closer so they stood mere inches apart.

"Lily," he whispered "I love you." And he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Severus." She kissed him back, and they nearly forgot themselves.

"The spell..." Severus whispered against her lips.

Lily pulled herself from what would probably be their last kiss.

"Yes, of course." Teary eyed, Lily extracted her wand and held it in front of her to point at Severus.

They looked each other straight in the eye before she whispered the incantation.

"_Oblivate_."

They had agreed that this was the best place for this sort of thing. To end things where they had all began. 

* * *

**The Sorting**

Severus sat and glowered at the students stampeding into the Great Hall from his position at the staff table. All of the returning students were so unruly. Except for his Slytherins of course. Severus liked to keep his house in check, they lost enough house points as it was without any rowdy behaviour. 

While making sure his sneer reached everyone in the room he caught sight of Potter and co. His sneer intensified. Severus was in for another year of putting up with the Golden Trio Brats...on top of the raging megalomaniac, and the walking, talking toad. The teachers had attended a staff meeting this morning in order to prepare for the upcoming school year, and even spending a mere two hours with that blasted Umbridge woman had almost sent him over the edge. 

Severus watched the Golden Trio slip into their seats and noted their different 'techniques'. While the Weasley relatively threw himself into the seat, that pig, both Granger and Potter used proper poise when seating themselves, probably trying to show off to the world how wonderfully proper they were. Why were they always begging for attention? It really was beyond Severus how the three Gryffindors managed to be so arrogant and bratty. 

Soon the doors to the Great Hall opened and a long line of scared looking first years entered, led by Minerva. The buzz in the hall faded away as she placed down the stool and the tattered hat. The entire hall was silent, waiting. The rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song: 

"_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted;  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning  
'Together we will build and teach!'  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach those  
Whose ancestry is purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name.'  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.'  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once help up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
An d at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether Sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must united inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin._"

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. Severus could not remember the hat giving any sort of advice while he had been at Hogwarts, though he was certain the Hat must have done it at one point in history. 

Severus's musings were cut short as Minerva's 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you' look swept over the hall and the Sorting began. 

By the time the Sorting was over, Severus was already incredibly anxious to get everything over with and head back to his rooms for some peace, quiet, and firewhiskey. 

However, luck never was on Severus Snape's side. Just as Minerva was reaching to pick up the Sorting Hat and stool to put it away, it cried out:

"_Wait! Wait!_"

The hum in the Hall which had been growing steadily suddenly came to a halt. All eyes were on the Hat. 

"_I am not finished!_"

All eyes were switching between Minerva, Albus, and the Hat. What was going on here?

"Albus?" Minerva tentatively asked

The Headmaster looked startled. "Ehem. Well this certainly is something new...ah. Well, Hat, carry on."

Evidently the Headmaster was just as thoroughly confused as everyone else in the room. 

"_It seems that I have made a mistake. A 'Mis-Sorting' if you will. There is someone here who I placed in the wrong house. _

_Not too long ago a student placed me atop their head, ready to be sorted. My first instinct was Slytherin._

_The student was slightly manipulative, very, very sneaky, and seemed to radiate 'Slytherin' from his very core. But the child protested vehemently. _

'_Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin' the child said 'Anywhere but Slytherin!'_

_His reasons were silly, but there was enough Gryffindor in there that he might fit in, and I might as well be kind to the poor boy._

_So I acquiesced._

_And this student has sat at a table of red and gold since then. _

_Oh I've had my doubts, yes, yes, yes. But never as much doubt as this year._

_I can feel the magic pulsing around the student... It has changed! Over the summer this young person has grown into his snake skin. No longer a misfit little lion cub, but now a grown snake. _

_The person who I am referring to knows who they are. They have had their doubts over the years as well. _

_You will come tomorrow morning to breakfast with your new Slytherin uniform. _

_I told you before and I will tell you again._

_You will be great, you know. It's all there in your head. And Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that._"

The Hat fell silent. 

Minerva looked incredibly pale at the notion that one of her little cubs was a little snake in disguise. 

There was a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence and suspicious looks exchanged between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. 

Severus was feeling rather irked that a _Slytherin _had been in _Gryffindor _for all this time. And no doubt he had been prejudiced against this lion turned snake too. His eyes travelled over to the table as he wondered who it could be.

His eyes first rested on the Weasley twins. They were sneaky enough, he had to admit. Although the Hat had spoken of only one person.

Finnegan? No. Longbottom? ..._NO_. Granger? No. Weasley #5? No. 

...Potter? Well he spoke Parsletongue, but he was too reckless, too idiotic, too Gryffindor, too... _Potter_. No there was no way Potter of all people could possibly end up in Slytherin. Severus would have to be the unluckiest person in the world if Potter was resorted into Slytherin.

But then Severus had never been a lucky person.

Severus shook himself out of his musings to focus on the dinner which had magically appeared on his plate. His mind was racing. He was going over every student in Gryffindor house and thinking about what would happen if each of them were to be resorted into Slytherin. He was so deep in thought he barely registered the toad-human interrupt the Headmaster and almost missed Dumbledore's call for the House Heads to meet in his office.

* * *

AN: So I completely redid this. I will be nice and upload a second chapter just because I made you wait so long. 

Ah...I know this isn't very well written, anyone willing to be my beta reader? Or anyone want to tell me how to use that beta reader search thingymabob? 

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. Flames accepted. 

Oh! And just in case you're wondering... Why did I put the prologue and chapter 1 in the same chapter? Because if i put it as another chapter on fanfiction then all of the numbers aren't going to match my chapter numbers and chapter 2 will be chapter 3 and chapter 11 will be chapter 12 and. You know what i mean. On the scroll thingy on the right. And. And. Im just anal like that. 


	2. Quite Unexpected

**The Prince's Heir**

AN: Thank you to all those who read and REVIEWED! HINTHINT

Oh and I forgot to write it down in the other chapter...if you have any questions, suggestions, comments, etc.etc. Then please feel free to message me, email me (lordpocket at hotmail dot com), or go to my blog (which is shown on my homepage). 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize or think I am attempting to plagiarize is not mine. 

* * *

**Quite Unexpected**

The four Heads of Houses sat waiting for Dumbledore to arrive in comfortable armchairs. No one was saying anything and all of them were looking straight at Dumbledore's desk. 

No one moved as they heard the staircase rumble, the door creak open, and footsteps cross the office floor. 

With a grunt the old man sat down, clasped his hands together, and looked out his office window.

"Well," the Headmaster began, "it seems that we have a quite unexpected situation on our hands."

_No kidding_. Severus thought. 

Turning back to the teachers Dumbledore said "As you well know the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is legendary. No doubt whoever this student is, he or she will not be welcomed warmly by their new housemates. The newest Slytherin will be shunned and will most likely not make many friends in their new house. Hopefully though this new Slytherin will retain his or her friends from Gryffindor, or perhaps make new ones in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I understand that there are quite a few Ravenclaw-Slytherin friendships."

Albus took a deep breath before continuing "I ask you teachers to make this student's transition from Gryffindor as easy as possible. There will be a lot of scandal in this resorting. Rita Skeeter will be all over this story…" Albus sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. 

"Minerva," he fixed her with a stern look, "do not allow your favouritism towards Gryffindors make you any less fond of this talented student. Try not to be too angry at this child for being resorted. It was the Hat's decision, not theirs."

He turned to Severus. "Severus, do not allow the past to cloud your judgement. Welcome and treat this new student as you would any other new Slytherin. It is very important that you do this Severus, regardless of who this is, or which house they used to belong to. Promise me that you will." 

"I will."

"You mustn't think lightly of this Severus. You must promise me."

_Why was this so important? Of course he'd treat the kid the same as any other Slytherin._ "I promise I will treat this student as I would any other new Slytherin."

"I will hold you to that Severus." He turned to Filius and Pomona. "I just ask the both of you not to judge this student. Slytherin is not a house for dark witches and wizards. I expect you to explain this to your students as well."

They nodded in acquiescence. 

"You know who it is." Minerva said.

"Yes." Albus rubbed his face again. "This student has expressed concern about their House placement before." He paused. "If there are any questions…"

No one said anything.

"You may go."

The four teachers slid from the ornate armchairs and out the door to their respective Common Rooms to talk to their new house members.

* * *

AN: And that's it. Sorry it's so short. I ran out of inspiration.

Read and review people! Flames accepted. 

The next chapter will be ready as soon as inspiration decides to return home. :)


End file.
